


A New Life

by SilentAngel147



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAngel147/pseuds/SilentAngel147
Summary: After years of the Petras Act denying the recall of Overwatch, is has finally been broken. Eden Lyall now commands the old organisation, with help from her former comrades. While carefully recruiting new members she meets an old soldier, who demands to be put into the ranks.





	1. Prologue

Jack Morrison sighed heavily while sitting at his desk. He rest his elbows on top of the mahogany and intertwined his fingers. The protests were getting worse, demands for his head became louder.  
He had just come back from interviewing Gabriel, another mission which went "wrong". Ever since the Venice incident this had become a common occurrence within Blackwatch.  
The Strike Commander wondered what had happened to the friendship between Reyes and himself. He had no time to speak things out with his old friend due to heat with Petras and Null Sector.  
His thoughts were interrupted with his door being opened.  
"Hello Strike Commander"  
The red-head before him was his 2nd in command after Ana had died. Captain Lyall. The Scot was tall and slim. Not quite the height of Jack himself but she close. She was in her mid twenties but possessed great skill in knife and gun fighting. She grew up in the rough streets of Glasgow and from a young age joined a gang. She was left for dead in an alley at the age of 19 with a gunshot wound and gash across her left eye. Dr Angela Zieglar had found her while on a mission and brought her back to the Swiss Headquarters. Her eye survived but the deep scar going down from her eyebrow, across her eye and cheekbone acts as a reminder of her dark past. Although her brutal childhood she still retains a rather humorous and crude side while still being filled with pride and stubbornness.  
"Captain Lyall"  
She strode across the room with a smile, stopping at his desk. She was wearing casual clothes with her black leather long coat, similar to her Strike uniform coat.  
"I came to say that we were all going to go out for some drinks, since there is little we can do nowadays" Eden wasn't exactly the most happy about Petras booming down on Overwatch, putting the organisation on a stand-still. After the Null Sector mission, Petras basically put them in lockdown even months afterward.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us"  
The commanded scoffed, "You know I'm going to say no" he looked up at her with a slightly annoyed look.  
"Yeah I know but it was worth a shot," she looked down and thought for a moment, she looked back up at him "I heard there was another incident with Commander Reyes"  
He let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Word spreads like wild fire here.  
"Yes, I just came back from talking with him. I don't know what's becoming of him"  
The Scot sympathized for the Commander, he was good friends with Gabriel but somewhere down the line things turned sour. Eden couldn't help but think it was due to jealousy or something.  
"Maybe he's just a little agitated with the whole Petras thing as well. You know he doesn't take too well with being told what to do"  
"Maybe it's something more than that"  
She sighed, not knowing how to cheer up her Commander. He lost his old Captain and now he has lost his best friend.  
"Remember when I first joined Overwatch?"  
He looked up at her blue orbs, confused on where she was going with her story.  
"You punched me"  
She cringed slightly, "Yeah, I didn't like how you were giving me so many rules. I wasn't used to it. I lashes out at you because I was frustrated. Gabe must be going through something similar"  
"You didn't kill people, Eden." His voice was stern.  
She furrowed her brows, she was lost.  
"Jack, I don't know how to help you"  
"You don't need to help me, your job is to help the innocent"  
She tensed "And to help my friends, you're my friend, Jack. You don't have to go through this alone"  
He stared at her, slightly taken aback by her serious words. She wasn't usually this solemn.  
"Don't stress about it too much, you're starting to go grey" she smiled and turned for the door. As she began to open it, Jack spoke. "Thank you, Eden."  
She smiled and nodded "Goodbye, Jack"  
She closed the door softly behind her and began walking down the long corridor. She then saw Gabriel Reyes walk towards her, she gave him a curt now and he returned the gesture. She could tell he was angry, and that he was making his way to Jack's office. She prayed the fight wouldn't go on for too long and made her way to the garage. Most of the other members were already at the pub or were making there way there, so Eden headed straight for her motorbike not wanting to be too late. The only members who chose to stay behind were Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and a few members of Blackwatch.  
Eden put on her gloves and helmet before starting up the engine of her bike. She hoped there would be little traffic so she could go a little faster than normal as she doesn't usually get to use the full power of her sports bike.  
"Athena, could you open up the garage doors please"  
The small glass panel beside the huge doors lit up, "Yes, Eden. Please ride safe"  
The doors began to slide open as Eden revved up her bike, enjoying the sound.  
"Don't worry, Athena. I'll be safe"  
With that Eden rode out and exited the headquarters, making her way to the city.  
She started to worry for Jack in case Gabe got too out of hand, before she properly joined she knew there was already arguments between them.  
She was about to turn a corner when she heard a huge explosion, it was so powerful it had blown her off her bike. She tumbled a bit, when she finally stopped she tried to push herself up with her forearm. She looked up at where the explosion had come from and saw the Swiss Headquarters had been completely demolished. She could see fire and smoke begin to engulf everything.  
Her eyes widened and her heart sunk. Jack was still there. She raced towards her bike, struggling as she must of hurt her leg on the fall. The bike being slightly banged up still worked. She sped off at full speed, not caring that she was driving towards incoming traffic. Thankfully there wasn't that much traffic so she easily dodged the cars.  
When she neared the main gates she harshly turned the front wheel and with her body weight the bike turned and started to skid across the road and eventually coming to a halt. She jumped off, ripping off her helmet. Every structure was left in pieces, she didn't know what to do. She had to find Jack but now she was disoriented by the lack of building. She didn't know how to get to Jack's office. Her eyes began to tear up, her heart broken. She cared for Jack deeply, he may have not known but she looked up to him dearly and even had a small crush on the Commander.  
"JACK!" She began to scream out for him, going into hysterics. She climbed over all the rubble, digging into it hoping to find him.  
As she was making her way through the rubble her foot got caught in between all the rocks. She screamed and fell as she felt her ankle to twist out of shape. It was the same leg she injured while on her bike.  
She was now stuck, unable to try and find her Commander. She started to cry even more, he could be dying and she's too useless to save him.  
She noticed his statue was next to her. She looked up at him, her stomach in knots and began to cry even more.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have left, I should've made you come with me..."  
She heard crumbling next to her and saw small rocks falling from above. She looked at the statue once again and saw a huge crack across the chest. It looked like it was about to fall off, right on top of her. She struggled to get her foot out in time, the pain was almost unbearable and she feared she would have to break her foot in order to get out. She heard a huge crack and knew the statue was about to crash down and smother her. She shut her eyes tightly and tensed, bracing for the impact.  
She then heard a familiar grunt and rocks falling. She turned to see Reinhardt with his shield above her. She could see multiple cracks in his shield. She also noticed various cuts and bruises on his body. He wasn't wearing his armour, he was just wearing his casual clothes when not going out for a mission. There was a huge gash at his side, with blood pouring out. He shut off his shield and turned to look at the Captain. His head also had a gash and blood pouring down from it.  
"Reinhardt!" Eden exclaimed. At least someone was safe. Reinhardt began to pull away the rubble at her foot and freed her. "What the fuck happened!?" She questioned with a worried expression.  
"I don't know, I was with Angela and Torbjorn when the bombs went off. I think we were hut from the inside" His voice and low and full of grief. Hit from the inside? Our own members?  
Reinhardt helped the Captain up, her ankle was definitely sprained at the least.  
"What of Angela and Torbjorn?" She feared for the worst.  
"Torbjorn was Injured quite badly so Angela is trying to heal him right now"  
Oh thank god, they're alive. Eden then thought back to Jack.  
"Have you seen Jack?" She almost pleaded, praying that he was also safe.  
"I'm afraid not, Captain" He said quietly looking down.  
Her heart once again ripped in two as she heard distant sirens. Reinhardt helped her walk out of the rubble and to the main gates. Her heart feeling heavy and eyes still filled with tears.  
It was soon declared that Reinhardt's suspicions were right and that Overwatch was hit from inside. Various investigations were set out on all the remaining members, seeking out anyone who had any involvement with the attack. The Petras Act was created, Overwatch was disbanded and declared Illegal. Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were never found, and were declared dead.  
Eden moved back to Scotland and lived in the highlands. She had completely isolated herself after the attack, not speaking to any of the former Overwatch Agents.


	2. Eden Lyall

Name: Eden Lyall  
Codename: Rogue  
Age: 29  
Nationality: Scottish  
Occupation: Hunter/Gang member(formally)/Overwatch Captain(Formally)  
Affiliation: Outsiders Mafia Gang(formally)/Overwatch(formally)  
Relations: Aela Lyall(mother/deceased) Bracken Lyall(father/deceased) Daud Lyall(uncle/unknown)  
Role: Offense  
Weapons: 2 Beretta M9 modified pulse pistols/2 Curved daggers  
Abilities: Tornado kick, this will knock enemies back in order to give Eden and her comrades space while also dealing damage to enemies.  
Backflip, this allows Eden to flip away from battle in case she is injured or is surrounded by enemies.  
Ultimate Ability: Firestorm, Eden's hands will light on fire along with her nails growing into claws. This grants her immunity to fire also.  
Story: Eden's parents were murdered when she was aged 9. After being put into foster care and being moved about to several homes she soon became a young rogue. Stealing what she could to survive. At age 16 she moved out of her foster care home and joined the well known Glagsow gang, The Outsiders Mafia. She was given stealth jobs due to her amazing dexterity and nimbleness. She was known for giving her victims Glasgow Smiles, earning her the nickname "Harley Quinn" as she was the partner to the infamous Joker who bore a Glasgow Smile. At age 19, she was given the job to lead a young lady into an alley so the other members could rob her easier. After realising the members wanted to "play" with the young woman, Eden stepped in to protect her. She did rob and injure people, but she would never let someone be raped. She was beaten for disloyalty, shot and her eye was slashed. The woman sought help for Eden as she had defended her. Thankfully, Dr Angela Ziegler aka Mercy, was on a mission in the immediate area and nurced Eden back to health. She soon then joined Overwatch and 4 years later she was promoted to Captain due to her great skill and loyalty.  
After the fall of Overwatch, she moved back to Scotland in the highlands, totally secluded and isolated from her former comrades. She then lived as a Hunter before receiving the Recall for Overwatch.  
Personality: Although she had a rough childhood, she always found ways to joke about something. Eden is cocky, foul-mouthed but also extremely stubborn and full of pride. She loves a challenge and constantly arm wrestled with Reinhardt despite her losing every time. She is very protective of her friends and comrades, and will always go into battle first despite it meaning she is first to be Injured. She can be quite laid-back at times and can be very lazy, but is definitely a force to be reckoned with as she is not only strong but very fast and nimble, much like Genji.  
Appearance: She is 5'9' with a slim yet muscled build. Her eyes are sky blue with light ginger hair, it almost looks like fire with all the different shades. Her hair is long and wavy, and is usually put in Celtic braids with metal pieces. She braids the top and sides of her head mostly in order to keep hair out of her face. She has a scar across her left eye, she was lucky enough to keep her sight. She prefers to wear dark clothes but Jack wouldn't let her dye her Captain coat black, yet he allowed for her armour pieces to be black.  
Trivia: -She REALLY likes mince and potatoes as her favourite dish  
-Despite her having ginger hair, her eyebrows and eyelashes are blonde  
-Her favourite animal is a wolf  
-She collects skulls  
-Her favourite word is "bawbag"  
-She deeply regrets leaving the Swiss Headquarters and leaving Jack  
-She has angel wings tattooed on her whole back  
-She loves dogs  
-She is a kinky b**ch  
-She can throw a tomahawk with nearly 100% accuracy  
-She tries to fight Reinhardt a lot


	3. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad sentence structure and stuff, I'm still getting back into the swing of things. It's been a while since I've written stuff like this haha

Eden sat at her kitchen table sipping on her coffee while looking at the sea through the window. She lived in a secluded area of the highlands, a few miles away from the nearest village. On one side she was surrounded by forestry where she would occasionally hunt with her bow and arrows. On the other was a cliff, with the sea crashing at the bottom. She enjoyed watching the calm sea in the morning and how it'd turn into a seaman's nightmare at night. Her small cottage was enough for her, she always preferred the old fashioned houses rather than those modernised metalwork buildings.   
She sighed when she realised her mug held no more coffee. She rose to her feet and walked over to the sink to clean it. As she was scrubbing away she heard a buzzing sound, not too loud but faint enough for her to hear. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out where the annoying sound was coming from. She rarely used technology now, she read books and hunted for the most part of her life so she was confused by the electronic buzz. She placed the mug down in the sink and dried off her hands with a dishtowel before throwing it down on the kitchen table and then leaned against the sink counter and tried to hone in on the noise. It sounded like it was coming from above, so she took the stairs up to the second floor. It was only her bedroom and a bathroom up there so there wasn't many places something could be hiding. She listened in again and found the noise was still coming for above her. Looking up she saw the trapdoor leading up to the attic. She sighed annoyingly, as she did not want to go on some seeking game but the noise began to irritate her to a new level. She reached up to the string and pulled, opening the trap door and releasing a ladder making her dodge out of the way before it could knock her out.   
"This better be fucking worth it" She gruffed out. She climbed the ladder up to the attic, and was welcomed by complete darkness. She reached in the air to find the cord which turned on the attic light. She soon found it and yanked down on it. A few flickers later and the light was illuminated by a dull bulb. Her attention was soon put on a chest which was pushed up against a wall. That's where the buzzing was coming from. The chest which held her Overwatch equipment. She stared intently at the box, questions rushing through her head and slight twang on her heart as memories flooded back. She eyed up the chest and slowly drifted toward it. She looked down and heard the buzzing noise loud and clear. Why was her old intercom buzzing. She thought it would have died by now. She shook her head, "Come on, Eden. It's probably some bug or something." She opened up the chest and the first thing she was her old long coat. The blue leather was covered in dust, despite being protected by the wooden chest. She picked it up and held it in front of her, examining the old item. Her brows furrowed when she saw the old burn marks and rips caused by the explosion so long ago. She threw the coat on a nearby chair and went back to the chest. She rummaged through it, finding her old uniform and daggers. A few old pictures which she refused to acknowledge. She soon found her old com device and picked it up. After looking at the screen for a brief moment she dropped it and recoiled back. She looked down at the device with wide eyes and saw the old overwatch logo light up with the words "Overwatch Recall"  
Someone had activated the recall... It must have been some kind of trap, the Petras Act clearly states any overwatch activity is illegal and all participates will be jailed. She reached for the device again and held it up to herself. She looked over the screen over and over, looking for some sort of default which will prove it's a prank. But nothing, it was legit. Her finger hovered over the accept button and then over the decline. She thought she was done with all this. How many more people have to die because Overwatch was reborn. Her brain was telling her just to decline it, box away her old stuff and continue with her day without a second thought. She did not need to put herself through any more grief. But her heart yearned for the feeling again, to be with the other agents again. The missions, the battle, the company. She thought for so long it seemed she was up in her attic for hours but in reality it was only a few minutes.   
"Goddamit" she growled as she slammed her thumb down on the accept button. A video then popped up. Winston was speaking about Overwatch, how it was disbanded and how the world needed heroes again. Her heart twanged again. Winston looked so hurt, he missed everyone and he hated seeing the world filled with such destruction and madness.   
"Are you with me?" Goosebumps covered her body as she smiled. Her smile soon died when she thought about his question, was she prepared to fight again? To perhaps see her comrades fall again? She was so secluded she didn't realise how much the world had fell into corruption. Death and panic was everywhere while she was peacefully living her life in the Highlands. She felt so selfish. She looked over to the her Captain's coat and felt something in her heart ignite. She had to protect the innocent. She missed her old friends. But she also had to commemorate Jack. He lived on protecting the world and she couldn't reject Winston's plea. She gripped onto her com device and grabbed her old gear, and practically jumping down from the attic. She placed her old gear on her bed and inspected it. It was still in somewhat good condition. It was now old but it was still good. It was really only her coat which was damaged during the attack.  
"Well I better see if it all still fits" she started to strip and place on her old uniform. It still fit perfectly, thank god because even though she still trained her body she may have been eating a little too many homemade items from the faraway markets. Her uniform was similar to Ana's. Underneath was a simple black body suit. The coat had the same slits at the bottom and the sleeves stopped at her elbows, but she had a shoulder piece on her left shoulder. Three black spiky pieces of metal curved down her shoulder and upper arm with more armour covering her forearm. You could see her right forearm as the was no armour there. As she was a melee fighter her gloves had studs on each of her knuckles in case she ever lost her daggers in battle and she could then fist fight. The chest piece was identical to Ana's but it didnts reach around her entire torso as her gun holsters were there. Her boots reached up to her knees, and had a chunky heel with small armour pieces protecting the leather boots. She grimaced slightly when her coat still retained a burnt smell although the rips and burn at the bottom made it look pretty cool. She looked in the mirror and almost began to tear up as hasn't realised how much she missed this. She suddenly felt a rush of excitement, she was finally going to be able to protect people again. She held a genuine smile, it had been a long time since she had genuinely smiled. She placed her daggers in their sheathes on her thighs and then placing her two pistols in their holsters on either side of her torso.   
She used to put her hair in Celtic braids with metal accents, braiding the top and sides of her hair so it wouldn't fall into her face. It made her look extremely Scottish especially since her hair was a light ginger, almost strawberry blonde, long and wavy.  
Reaching for her comm device, she phoned Winston to see what she had to do.   
"Um he-hello?" He always sounded so sweet  
"Hello Winston, it's Eden. I heard you activated Overwatch Recall"  
"Eden! I haven't spoken with you in so long, how have you been?"  
Eden stopped, unsure of how to answer his question. How has she been?  
"I've been... fine. I'm sorry I haven't been in communication with you, it's just been...." She hesitated.  
"I understand. You don't have to continue" He said slowly. She silently thanked him and went to change the subject.   
"So, where do I go? Watchpoint Gibratlar?"  
"No, there has been a slight breach in security. I've been telling all the other agents to travel to the old headquarters in Florida"  
"Florida? That's some travelling, I'll try and get there as soon as I can"  
"Oh if you could that would be fantastic! I do need to go though, the other agents are phoning me"  
"No problem, Winston. I'll see you soon" She hung up the phone call and looked back in the mirror.  
"I better start heading off then, can't wear thus though" she started taking off her uniform and packing it in a big duffel bag. All Overwatch activity is classed as illegal and if she were to parade in her old uniform, she'd certainly attract unwanted attention and a few rugby tackles.   
Instead she wore high waisted ripped jeans with a flannel shirt which she tied so it was shorter. She laced up her favourite leather boots which went just below her knee and braided her hair. She also packed a few more clothes, essential items which she didn't want to leave behind and her life savings. With her suitcase and duffel bag ready to, she said goodbye to her trusty cottage.  
"You served me well, try and not get too banged up. I'm planning on coming back when I'm retired" She chuckled   
Opening a small shack type of garage, revealed her old truck. She threw her things in the back and started the old piece of machinery. Scotland has always stuck to tradition mostly so there was still a few vehicles left that ran on wheels rather than hovering technology. She started heading to the nearest village, knowing if she went straight to an airport they would search her duffel bag. A few of the farmers there owed her after she scared off a few hooligans from their farms. One farmer in particular owed her a very big favour and he lived just past the main village on the outskirts.   
After passing the village and receiving a few strange looks as the villagers rarely saw Eden, she took a few turns and started to drive up to a cottage similar to hers but bigger and with a barn. Getting out, she started heading over to his front porch but stopped when she heard a branch break behind her.   
"Don't you move or I'll shoot you where you stand"  
"Make sure you don't miss then" she turned to see the man she was looking for with a shotgun pointed at her.   
"With your skill, I'll most likely miss" He laughed and lowered the gun.   
"Hey, Farmer McDougal"  
"And for what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Lyall" he started walking up to her.  
"I need a favour"  
"Anything for you, Eden. You've helped me a lot"  
She smiled graciously and then gave him a serious look, "I need a plane."  
He looked at her deadpanned, almost like he didn't hear her. "Huh, maybe I should've shot you," He said jokingly "what in the bloody hell do you need a plane for?"  
"I need to go to florida"   
He took of his hat and scratched the back of his head. "I mean do you even know how to fly one?" He questioned   
She shifted on her feet a little, Tracer had taught her a little about being a pilot. Basic stuff. Even took her for a test drive in one of the smaller jets at headquarters.  
"I know how to make it stay in the air" She joked  
"That's reassuring" he scoffed and started heading over to his large barn. She followed him and stared as he opened the large door revealing an old single engine plane. This was a very old plane, it looked like it was from the 2020's.   
"You sure it still can fly?"   
"Don't underestimate the power of old machinery, this girl has lasted a long time"  
He jumped up on the left wing and opened the cockpit door. He started up the engine, the front propeller starting to spin at an extremely high speed. The plane moved forward slowly and Eden moved out of way to let it pass. Farmer McDougal drove it out onto an old runway just behind his house and stopping at the start of the long road. At the end was a cliff, but there wasn't a sea at the bottom, just mountainside.   
He got back out and jumped off, walking over to Eden who was getting her suitcase and duffel bag.   
"It'll take you about 2 days, and remember there ain't no stops in the middle of the ocean so I hope you got a good rest"  
He took the suitcase and duffel bag and put them in a small cubby hole underneath the plane as Eden climbed up on the wing and sat down in the cockpit.   
He jumped up and keeled on the wing next to her, "I'm guessing the reason you came to me is because you don't want people knowing you're out and about", he turned off the transmittor for the plane "No one will know you're flying but you gotta fly low, so you don't interfere with other aircraft. If you can't find a runway, just use a stretch of flat land, the wheels should take it. Anything happens, use the radio to contact me. She's all filled up so don't worry about running out of fuel"  
Eden gripped the yoke and sighed. She's leaving her whole life behind, the one she had just rebuilt.   
"What do I do about your truck?" He asked  
"Keep it, I ain't gonna use it anytime soon. I was always a biker kind of girl," She smiled at him "Thank you, John"  
"You can thank me by staying alive" He closed the cockpit door and jumped down from the wing. Eden pushed down on the throttle lever, the plane then started to drive down the runway going faster and faster. 'Maybe this was a bad idea' She thought as she felt her heart rate pick up.  
She pushed more on the throttle and started to feel the plane take off just before the cliff. She was flying a plane, a godamn plane. She turned the Yoke and directed the plane towards America, knowing it was a long flight ahead of her.


	4. Safe Landing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. I do try to re-read through my work but I end up just rewriting the whole chapter so I try not to do it as much

Eden had been flying over the Atlantic for some time, almost 32 hours now. She definitely felt sleep deprived as she fought to keep herself awake. If only this plane had an auto-pilot feature. She felt slightly more awake when she began to finally see land. The old headquarters in Florida had a runway, but who knows if it's still appropriate to land on. After about 2 more hours she knew she was close to the Base. She pulled the throttle back a bit and looked out for the runway. A huge building with other buildings attached came into view, that was the Base. The runway was behind it. Thankfully she was facing the right way so no need to do any crazy turns. She lowered the plane and eased on the throttle more as she got closer to the runway, after putting the wheels down. "Please let thus go smoothly" She prayed. Her heart rate picked up when she knew she was about to hit the runway. A sudden jolt but nothing more, she pulled back the throttle completely and waited for the small plane to come to a halt. One it did, she opened the cockpit door and jumped down and then got her bags from the small cubby hole.  
Walking back to the Base she saw Winston running out from the garage. "Winston!" Eden yelled. They hugged eachother for a moment once they were together. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked, she hadn't seen another plane and he came from Gibraltar. "I took the Orca Dropship, a few were left at the watchpoint. I've been cleaning up a bit since" Eden slightly annoyed by the fact she had to fly her own plane, glares at Winston. "Hey, you got to drive a plane! That's pretty cool" Winston defended. "A plane which doesn't have auto-pilot. I'm knackered" Eden felt her body become heavy, she was really tired. "Come with me. Not everybody is here yet so you can get some rest" Winston took her inside. She was only stationed here briefly until she moved to the Swiss Headquarters so she doesn't remember the layout that well. After some walking he opened a door which was at the end of a long hallway. The room was quite large, larger than a normal room for Overwatch Agents. "This will be your room" Eden was slightly confused on why she was give such a big room but didn't want to kick up a fuss. "Please have some rest, the others won't be here for quite some time" he closed the door and left Eden to her own thoughts. Being so tired to even unpack, she took off her boots and jumped straight into the king-sized bed. 

~*~

Eden woke up to sunrays coming through the large window in the room. She must have slept for a while as she went to sleep just as the sun was setting and now it was rising.   
She sat up and stretched while letting out a yawn. Getting up and deciding she needed a shower, she made her way to the bathroom while stripping from her clothes. She liked to take some time in the shower so 30 minutes later she came out.  
The other members were probably back by now so she wanted to look somewhat presentable. She wore black combat trousers, a grey tank top with a black military jacket with the sleeves rolled up and of course her trusty lace up boots.   
She didn't bother styling her hair after she had dried it, she simply flipped it to the side and was content. Her natural parting was in the middle but she wasn't a fan so she always flipped her hair to the side when it was pleated or styled.  
She headed for the door and while she turned the handle it had dawned on her that she had no idea where everyone would be. She looked at the clock and it was 8:23am, so she guessed everyone would be at breakfast. Making her way to the mess hall she began to feel her heart race pick up, she was going to see everyone again after so many years. They're going to ask questions of where she went and why she never kept in contact. Eden took a deep breath, she was going to have to face them at some point. She walked through the double doors into the mess hall and was greeted by a wave of conversations and laughter. Everyone from the old organisation was just casually sitting with eachother, acting as if nothing ever happened. Acting as if the years of separation were mere minutes. Suddenly she felt an urge to turn and holy the other direction. Years of isolation has made her extremely rusty to speaking to people she hasn't seen in years, and for once in her life she was shy. Just as she began to turn and leave she heard a loud British accent calling for her.  
"EDEN!!"  
Shit... Lena.  
Eden had no problem with the petite girl, just as she had no problem with the former agents but she was not prepared to see everyone at once. She slowly turned back around and gave a small smile as the ex-pilot ran towards her.  
"Oh my god, love! It's been absolutely ages" Traced hugged Eden tightly, her head resting on her breasts due to her being so small and Eden being tall. Lena finally let go and was about to say something when Winston's booming voice surrounded the room.  
"Everyone! Please gather round"   
The agents who sat close to where Winston was standing stayed seated while everyone else stood behind them.   
"I didn't want to disturb you all but I wanted to address you all as quickly as possible. I have launched overwatch recall, and I am thankful for you all risking your lives to protect the world again. Sadly some of our former agents decided against coming back so it's only us," Eden took a look around, he was right. A lot of the former guys weren't here, only a few came back "Now this can be a slight problem for us as we can't protect the world with just ourselves, so I thought we should start recruiting new agents!" Mumbles filled the room, that didn't seem like a good idea. That's basically asking for someone to bomb us again. "Winston, do you really think this is a good idea?" Reinhardt asked. God it's been so long since Eden has heard his rich accent.   
"Yeah, that don't seem very smart. It's just asing for trouble again" Jesse McCree. Eden didn't think she'd see the cowboy again, he was quite the reckless man. Winston shifted around, he didn't know what to say. He knew it was risky but how is such a small group of people supposed to save so many.   
"I think it's a good idea" Eden spoke up. Everyone turned their head to look at her and many with surprised faces. Walking over to Winston she tried to help. "Obviously it's risky, but we can't save the world with just us. We can do thorough research into the recruits and any suspicious activity, they're gone" Winston lit up, he grinned at Eden and looked back at the agents. "Don't worry, everyone. We won't put Overwatch in danger again"   
Some people were still unsure, it held a lot of danger to start taking in recruits but they had to. They needed the power.   
As people started returning to their seats Winston took Eden aside.   
"Thank you for helping. I know it's a stupid idea"  
"Its not stupid. We need the extra help, we just gotta be careful about who we recruit"   
Winston smiled but then it dropped.   
"I need to ask you something, and it's okay if you don't want to do it"  
Eden squinted her eyes at Winston, she didn't like where this was going.   
"Okay?" She slowly questioned.  
"I'll ask you at the meeting this afternoon, it will be in the conference room at 3"   
Great. Now she had to wait.  
Eden made her way back to her room, thoughts running through her head. What could he possibly ask her? And she had to wait until 3 o'clock. She hadn't practiced with her guns in a while, it was better to hunt with a bow and arrow as it's practically silent. She grabbed her guns and daggers from her room then made her to the practice range. Surprisingly she managed to actually find it. Walking in, gun shots could already be heard. McCree was already firing with his peacekeeper. Eden had always liked Jesse, he was funny and flirty. Usually she wasn't a fan of Blackwatch agents but he seemed trustworthy, along with Genji Shimada.   
Jesse turned to see who had entered and smirked when he saw Eden.  
"Well I surely have been blessed if Eden Lyall wants to train with me" He tipped his hat to her.  
Eden laughed while walking towards the range, "Don't flatter yourself, Cowboy. I'm just a little rusty" she told next to him taking her pistols out, and aiming them towards the target Jesse was practicing on. Each shot she made was a direct headshot.   
"Rusty huh?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
Eden scratched the back of her neck, she didn't expect to still have a good aim after so many years.   
"I guess I'm just that much of a good shot" She said cockily, while smirking at him.  
"Is that a challenge?" His voice went deep and husky.  
"Dunno, it might be too much for you" Eden placed her hands on her hips, looking sassy at the man.  
"Oh trust me, pumpkin. We all know who the best shot is 'round here"  
"Aight cowboy, let's go out to the training area. First person to get 50 kills on the training bots wins"  
"50?," Jesse scoffed "that's amateur numbers"  
Eden's eye twitched slightly in annoyance.   
"Alright bawbag, how about 500?" Her accent thickened when she got annoyed or angry.  
Jesse's eyes widened a bit by the large number but never wanting to lose a challenge he kept his composure.   
"You're on"


	5. Victory!

The two vigilantes ran around the training area, slaughtering every training bot they saw. They soon picked up a pattern to follow as they had to wait a few seconds until the boys respawned.  
Eden with her skilful dexterity was able to climb and jump the buildings in order to get the bots from higher up although this gave Jesse the advantage of getting to the grounded bots first.  
Athena kept count of the amount of poor bots they massacred and they were nearing the 500 mark.  
The two of them were tired, sweaty and worn out. They should've stuck with 50, as they've been at this for almost 2 hours now. The slow respawning also didn't help their current situation.  
Eden saw she only had one bullet left so she aimed perfectly and hit a bot square in the eye.  
"499" Athena called out to her.  
'Almost there' Eden thought  
In the distance she heard again "499", Jesse must be at the same level.  
She cursed to herself as she hurriedly looked for one more victim. Down on ground level in the middle of the training area a fresh bot spawned. Jumping from the roof she landed by rolling on her back. She looked up at the bot and soon saw a disheveled Jesse on the other side of it. He spotted her two and hovered his hand over his peacekeeper.  
'You've gotta be kidding me' Eden thought.  
With no guns to help her she had to use her daggers but she wouldn't make it in time to hit a blow on the robot. She grabbed her right dagger tightly, ready to throw it.  
"Draw!" McCrees voice ripped through the air.  
She instinctively threw the dagger towards the training bots head with all her might, she was so focused she didn't realise how quickly McCree grabbed his gun and got a perfect headshot on the bot within seconds.  
The bots head blew up and the dagger flew past and almost his Jesse himself, hitting the wall behind him.  
Eden growled realising she had lost.  
Jesse looked at the Scotsman with a smug look while putting his peacekeeper back in it's holster.  
"You almost hit me there, Pumpkin"  
"Maybe I was trying to" Eden stood and clenched her fists. She hated losing.  
"Now now, I know ya love me too much to do that"  
Jesse had to quickly dodge out of the way by rolling off to the side due to a dagger being thrown directly at his head.  
"You were saying?" Eden looked smugly at the cowboy who was shocked.  
She walked over to the wall where her daggers were sticking out of, ripping them from the concrete and sheathed them.  
Noticing that had only spent 30 minutes and she still had a few hours until the meeting, Eden sighed.  
"What're you sighing for?"  
"We still have ages to go until Winston calls for us, there's nothing to do"  
"There's always my room, darlin'" McCree spoke in a playful tone  
"In your dreams" Eden scoffed  
She could perhaps watch some tv, she hasn't exactly been watching it every day so it should be interesting what shows are on nowadays.  
"See ya later, cowboy" she lazily waved her arm and then headed to the lounging area, McCree tipping his hat as she left the training ground.  
Plopping down on the couch she turned on the TV and skipped through the channels, some were movies, documentaries, news. She settled for Sharknado 14. Something about mars? Well she only lasted about 10 minutes until she drifted off to sleep.

~6 hours later~

"en!"  
.......  
"Eden!"  
.......  
"EDEN!!"

"IM FUCKING SLEEPING"  
Eden shot up, eyes blazing and ready to snap the neck of who woke her.  
Traced was seen hiding behind the doorway of the lounge room, pretty terrified to say the least.  
Eden instantly felt terrible for shouting and scratched the back of her neck  
"Lena, sorry.... I'm not the best at waking up"  
"Oh... it's alright, love." She stood inside the room now, "I just wanted to tell you the meeting is about to start" And then she zipped away, a blue streak of lighting left in her tracks.  
Eden sighed and stood up, stretching and cracking her bones. Looking over at the TV she realised a documentary about Dire Wolves had come on, now that they have come back from extinction the world can't help but tape the large beasts.  
"As soon as something good comes on I have to leave"  
Turning the TV off, she made her way to the conference room.  
Opening the large double doors, Eden was welcomed to her Overwatch family all sitting down the large table in the middle of the room. Sitting down at the only seat left Winston began to talk.  
"Now that we are all in a more suitable environment, I can talk about more serious matters"  
Eden remembered that Winston has something to ask her, she felt her heart rate begin to quicken.  
Winston spoke of carrying out missions like we had used to but in more secretive ways. Also to start recon missions, that was directed mainly at Eden and Genji due to their sneaking abilities.  
"Now of course we are not much of a team without a leader"  
'Don't you even fucking think about it' Eden mentally cursed.  
"Sadly of course we no longer have, Jack... but we do have our Captain"  
'You dick'  
Suddenly everyone had their eyes on Eden. With a nervous laugh, Eden spoke "Now that's not exactly fair, I took orders from Jack"  
"And now you can give us orders" Winston responded. Eden suddenly understood why she was given such a big room.  
"What are you saying, Winston?" Eden Questioned.  
Winston put his chin up and spoke clearly "Eden, I want you to be our new Commander"  
Silence, Eden didn't know how to respond.  
She wasn't half as good as Morrison, there's no way she could take charge. It would all fall again.  
"I'm sorry, Winston" Eden stood "but I ain't prepared for Overwatch to fall by my hand"  
"It wouldn't fall, Eden. You are better than you think"  
"Why don't you do it? Or Reinhardt! He was our lieutenant!"  
"I'm not cut out to be a Commander, Eden" Reinhardt spoke softly  
"And I'm a much better scientist than a Commander. Please, Eden" Winston pleaded.  
"Right, how about we leave it to a vote?" Eden thought that everyone must think it's a stupid idea, she wasn't cut out to command them all. How ridiculous.  
"I'm all for ya being our Commander" Jesse spoke  
"I think you'd do a great job!" Tracer added  
And soon the whole room agreed that Eden should be in Command. That had completely backfired.  
"I don't know how to command an entire organisation... How in the hell am I supposed to do it"  
"Just like commanding a team, but more people" Mercy spoke.  
Eden thought for a moment. Was she really prepared to have all that responsibility? She thought back to that horrific day, she should have been there with Jack. Maybe this was her second chance, to stop that from ever happening again.  
She banged her fist on the table and growled.  
"I swear one day you'll be the death of me, Winston" Eden looked up at him with determination.  
"I'll do it"  
She'll never let Overwatch fall again, she will protect everyone with her life.


	6. Chapter 6 - Recruitment

Eden was getting ready for bed. She had just finished setting up for tomorrow, recruitment day. It was quite hard to send out recruitments when Overwatch is now seen as illegal. Thankfully some of the original members had a few people in mind already so that helped a lot.  
Not only has she set up recruitment sheets and such, she had also vamped up her uniform. It wouldn't be ideal to bear the colours of Overwatch so she decided to slightly change her clothes. Rather than blue and white, she dyed her old burnt coat black with red accents. She also turned her old armour pieces red, such as her pauldron, and leg armour. The overwatch patch with "Lyall" at the bottom remained on her right shoulder.  
With her new uniform laid out, Eden crawled into bed with a content sigh and snuggled up into a comfortable position.  
"Please don't let some jackass join tomorrow" Eden prayed as she drifted off into sleep.

The sound of birds chirping and the sunlight seeping through the curtains woke Eden up. She sat up, yawning and stretching. Before in her past life she would wake up at noon or even later, but now she's programmed to wake up at 6am.  
She made her way to the bathroom and began her mourning routine.  
While in the shower she let the water rain down on her, she dreamt about him again last night.  
"I should've been there, Jack..."  
Eden remembered back to when Mercy first brought her to overwatch, a scrawny little pup too big for her own boots. Jack took her under his wing, she fought with him a lot but then grew an immense respect and love for the man. Maybe today it's her turn to do the same. She may not be as good of a commander as Morrison was but she'll try her damn best.  
After drying her hair and putting it in multiple braids, she began to put on her uniform.  
After walking to the mess hall she saw everyone was dressed for the occasion, each wearing their rendition of their old armour. Eden smiled, grabbed some breakfast and sat down next to Reinhardt and McCree.  
"Howdy little lady"  
"Good morning to you too, cowboy" Eden smirked.  
"Eden, I like what you have done with your old armour!" Reinhardt exclaimed.  
"I can say the same to you, lieutenant"  
Reinhardt looked at Eden with a surprised look.  
"Oh come on, Rein. I need a Lieutenant."  
"I think I'm a bit old for that now, Eden"  
"Shitebag"  
Eden smirked at the giant, fire in her eyes.  
Reinhardt glared down at her, knowing full well what she was doing but couldn't resist the urge to fight back.  
"Respect your elders"  
"Respect my rank"  
She had him there.  
"Fine"  
"Thank you, Rein"  
Reinhardt grumbled and continued eating his breakfast.  
"So who have you recommended to join, McCree"  
"No one"  
"No one? Not even one person?"  
"Nah, after the fall I've been kinda a lone wolf ya see"  
"Yeah, I understand" Eden went silent  
Finishing her breakfast she took it into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Mercy has been cooking and cleaning since everyone has come back.  
'I'll have to make up a Rota' Eden thought, all that work is unfair on the doctor.  
Eden went to her room and grabbed everything she needed for the recruitments. Reinhardt, Traced and Mercy offered to help, which took a lot of stress off of Eden.  
Heading to the hall, Eden began to set out a couple of tables, so she can record who is joint and so the recruits can fill out an application form.  
Any minute now they're going to come in, who knows who'll decide to join Overwatch again. It's a dangerous game, help the people when the people hate you. Somebody has to do it though.  
"Right through here" Angela's voice sounded in the room. She walked in with a bunch of people behind her. Even a few omnics.  
"Oh boy"  
Angela sat down and sorted through papers, while Traced blinked in beside her.  
Reinhardt soon came and stood next to Eden.  
"Reinhardt, was this a good idea" Eden said quietly, looking at all the recruits.  
"We have no choice, we need help"  
Eden sighed and cleared her voice.  
"Good morning everyone, I'm Eden Lyall. I'm here with Reinhardt, Mercy and Tracer. I'm sure you've all come a long way. I just need you to fill out some forms and I'll speak to you all individually. As you know, this is a dangerous business for all of us, I appreciate you all risking your lives for it but I must be sure you're safe to join us. If you could all line up infront of Mercy and Tracer here that would be fantastic."  
They all began to line up, Eden decided to speak to the ones lined up infront of Mercy.  
First came a scrawny burnt crazy looking man, and next to him was a huge man wearing a pig gas mask.  
"Oh hell no, get to fuck Jamison!" Eden exclaimed.  
"But you haven't even heard me out yet!"  
"I don't need to! And you Mako! How could you let him do such an idiotic thing"  
The big man grumbled and spoke "Bored"  
Eden growled and glared at Jamison.  
"I'm guessing the Queen kicked you out again?"  
With the biggest puppy dog eyes, Jamison spoke, "Yes, me and the big guy have no where to go. We're old buddies aren't we? Please, mate"  
Eden clenched her jaw and glared at the man  
"Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge"  
Mercy wrote down both of the names and handed the two the forms.  
"Get out of my sight before I beat the fuck out of you"  
With a manic laugh, Jamison waddled away with his big friend.  
Reinhardt, Mercy and Traced looked at Eden slightly concerned.  
"I met them when I used to work in Glasgow. I got a job in Junkertown. Met those two idiots" Eden grumbled  
The 3 overwatch members went "ahh" in unison and continued on with their jobs.  
"Who's next?"  
"Fareeha Amari"  
"Oh mein gott! Fareeha!" Mercy jumped up and ran over to Pharah.  
"I haven't seen you since you were a girl!"  
The two embraced tightly.  
'Amari... this must be Ana's daughter' Eden thought while looking upon the woman.  
"You've grown up to be a beautiful woman, Fareeha" Reinhardt spoke  
"And you all haven't changed one bit, as soon as I heard Overwatch was alive again I made my way here as fast as I could"  
"Fareeha Amari was it?" Eden asked  
Pharah stood to attention  
"Yes ma'am, I've waited a long time to be a member of Overwatch"  
"I'm intrigued, what role will you be acting as?"  
Pharah smirked, "Offense"  
"Offence? Nice, and how will you be doing this?"  
"In the air"  
"The air?" Eden seemed dumbfounded  
"Fareeha has been working with Helix security, they designed a combat armour suit which allows her to fly" Mercy explained  
"Raptora Mark VI" Fareeha added, quite proudly  
"I look forward to seeing you in action, Amari"  
Fareeha saluted, took her form and went off.  
Much to Eden's surprise, the next recruit was a famous omnic monk.  
"Tekhartha Zenyatta! It's an honor"  
"Please, I only wish to spread peace within the world" Zenyatta said humbly.  
"My student has spoke very fond of you, Miss Edyll. I look forward to working with you"  
After he had left Eden turned to Reinhardt.  
"Student?"  
"Genji, he sought after Zenyatta when Overwatch fell"  
Eden was surprised, she knew Genji as very temperamental, she was honestly proud that the ninja wanted to find inner peace.  
"Speaking of students, there's my god-daughter!"  
"Reinhardt!"  
A red-haired girl, about the same size as Eden walked up to Reinhardt and hugged him.  
"Eden, this is Brigitte Lindholm. She's my squire"  
"Lindholm? Any chance you're related to Torbjorn?"  
"I'm his daughter, miss"  
"Nice, I'm looking forward to seeing you in training, Brigitte"  
After Brigitte walked off, Eden took her attention to a lady. Grey hair, petite. Similar armour to Eden. Her right eye covered with an eye patch.  
"Ana! So good to see you again, old friend" Reinhardt bellowed.  
Eden's heart stopped. Ana. Is she Ana Amari? There's no way, she's dead.  
"You too, Reinhardt. I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble"  
"I would not dare think of it!"  
Ana changed her attention to Eden.  
"Ahh so this must be the woman who took my place. I'm glad such a beautiful strong girl filled in, god forbid Jesse was made captain" Ana laughed softly.  
"I-I'm so sorry, but.... weren't you killed?"  
"Ahh so I'm guessing no one told you. Typical of you Reinhardt" Ana scolded the big man, and his head fell.  
"I felt it was better if I were dead to everyone, I thought it would make things better. I was very wrong, and I hope to make things right again" Ana smiled and walked away.  
"I guess that's what I get for living in isolation for so long..." Eden quietly said.  
"It was a shock for all of us, Eden. Don't worry about it" Mercy comforted.  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I need a little more information than that"  
"I'm not leaving"  
Eden spotted a man arguing with Tracer. He was tall, had white hair, a visor covering his entire face and a leather jacket with 76 on the back.  
Seeing as there was no one else to recruit, Eden decided to step in.  
"Excuse me, sir. What's the problem?"  
"Commander, he's given me very little information"  
"Commander?" The man questioned, his voice was very gruff.  
"Yes, you seem to be annoyed at that?" Eden challenged. The man just growled but stayed silent.  
"What's your name"  
"Soldier 76"  
"What did the store only have that number?" Eden jokingly referred to his jacket. Even with the visor on, Eden could feel him glaring.  
"Right... I'm gonna need an actual name"  
"That's all I'm giving you"  
"Okay hardass, I get you want to keep your identity a secret but I ain't letting someone in here when I don't even know their name. That's me asking for us to get blown up again" Eden realised what she said after it came out of her mouth. Again she was reminded of Jack.  
"Listen, punk. I need to be here" Soldier spat.  
"Listen bawbag, you ain't getting in unless I get some actual information" Eden saw his hands turn into fists. He's way too stubborn.  
"Reinhardt, take him out of here"  
Surprisingly, the man left without any physical confrontation.  
"What an ass" Eden grumbled and started to walk towards the recruits who were filling out their forms on the other side of the hall.  
"Well we've got a good bunch of heroes here, don't you think?" Eden turned to Mercy and Tracer.  
"Oh you betcha! I can't wait to make new friends"  
"It is rather exciting, isn't it" Mercy smiled  
Eden walked over to the group of recruits, "If any of you are finished with your forms I'll take them and assess them" Everyone handed their forms toward Eden, she had to read them all just to make sure everything was fine.  
"Okay guys, next thing is you showing us what you can do. I'm gonna let you all get prepared while I look over these" Eden signalled to the filled out forms.  
"Could you guys make sure they're okay, I'm gonna go to my office and look at these"  
Tracer and Mercy nodded in agreement.  
Eden made her way through the base and to her office which was next to her room and also connected with it.  
'I don't want to keep them waiting, I better read through these quickly Eden thought. Sitting down she began to read the first form.  
"Hana Song, codename: D.va"


End file.
